


Meeting Margie

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleeing a disastrous blind date, Jo meets Henry and sparks fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Margie

      “I cannot _believe_ I let my mother railroad me into this! Ugh, you are just the _worst!_ Good night!”

      Jo threw the linen napkin on her nearly-untouched entree. Shooting to her feet, she resolutely began weaving her way through the maze of tables, intent on finding the exit before she could make any more a fool of herself than her date already had. Bursting through the front door, she collided with something solid. Not bothering to look, she mumbled “excuse me” and strode resolutely away.

      He watched the woman leave, the evening breeze lifting the ends of her hair as she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to ward off a chill. She kept her head down as she walked, clearly upset. He didn’t know why, but something made him ignore his protesting stomach, leaving the restaurant to follow her.

      It was only after a minute or so of trailing her that she suddenly veered off course, leaving the boardwalk to walk through the sand toward a bench. Kicking her heels off as she went, she perched on the edge of the bench, staring out into the night as she dug her toes in the sand.

      He stopped, watching her for several long moments. Clearly she was upset, but still he thought twice about intruding. Maybe she just wanted to be alone. As he argued with himself, she swiped her hand against her cheek. “ _That does it_ ,” he thought. “ _I’m going in_.”

      Clearing his throat as to alert her to his presence without scaring her, he queried, “Excuse me? Are you ok? You left in quite a rush back there.”

      Jo darted a look over her shoulder. Her first intelligible thought was, “ _holy shoulders, Batman_.” Throwing him a watery smile, she did her best to reassure him, dismissively replying. “I’m fine, thanks. You can go.”

      He took a tentative step forward all the same. “My name is Henry. I’m the thing you crashed into back there. Mind if I sit down?”

      Jo cocked her head slightly, taking in his full appearance. Deciding he seemed harmless enough, she shrugged, but muttered, “I don’t think you really want to do that.”

      Henry stood fully in front of her now, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, as he stood gazing at her inquisitively. After a moment of waiting for her to explain he responded, “And why is that?”

      “I’m about to cry, and not like..girly, rom-com tears, where their eyes just well up and glisten. I’m talking snot-filled, raccoon eyed, sobbing-for-breath tears.You know why? Because it’s my birthday. And birthdays are happy occasions, right? Only, this year, instead of presents and a cake, my mother decided to set me up on a blind date. Sounds like a great idea, doesn’t it? A blind date set up by my mother? Not remotely, I know. But I’m a nice girl and went along with it, because “Mother knows best, right?” Only this guy, the one she said was so perfect for me, so amazing, because “He has horses, Jo! Isn’t that great? Horses! Forget the fact that I’ve only ever ridden a horse once and gotten thrown, the fact that he owns _horses_ makes him “Mr. Perfect.” Only, he wasn’t “Mr. Perfect.” He was an unmitigated ass who called me by the wrong name. Twice. Do I look like a _Karen_ to you? On top of that he was a sexist pig with no manners, and pulled the whole “I forgot my wallet” shtick, so I paid for the whole awful thing. And that was after he SNEEZED in it. That’s right, he sneezed in my entree. Floaters in my water glass and all. So now, here I am, birthday essentially ruined, and I’m going to go ahead and have a good cry. And I’m sorry, I really am, but I really think that’s the kind of thing that strangers just should not be a party to, know what I mean? So thank you, and I’m sorry for running into you, but really. This is a job for professionals. And by professionals, I don’t mean…oh, never mind. I’m rambling. See? It’s happening already.” She turned away, grabbing blindly for her clutch. Digging through it, she found a crumpled tissue and began dabbing her eyes. By the time she turned back, she found herself alone again.

      “ _Damn, Joesphine_ ,” she thought to herself, “ _You are really on fire tonight_.” Grumbling out loud to herself, “I may as well go home and get started on my life as a confirmed crazy cat lady. Jesus, what is _wrong_ with me?”

      “Nothing against cats, but dogs are so much better. I have one myself.”

      Jo started, and turned around, coming face-to-face again with Henry. “You came back. But why?”

      Henry held up his hand. In it was a styrofoam bowl. “Gelato, from down the way. Isn’t that supposed to heal all things?” He came around from behind her to sit down next to her. “Now, I didn’t know what kind you liked so I got a double scoop of chocolate, and a scoop of coffee. Does that sound agreeable?”

      Jo blushed and stared down at the twisted mass of tissues in her lap. “You really didn’t have to do that. Really.”

      Henry nudged Jo’s shoulder as he scooted closer. “Actually, I did. One, everyone gets ice cream on their birthday, right? And two, I’m hungry too. Hence the coffee gelato and the two spoons.” Handing her a spoon, he winked conspiratorially at her. “I won’t mind your girl germs if you don’t mind my boy cooties?”

      It might have been the first genuine smile of Jo’s entire night. Grabbing the spoon from his hand, she carefully scooped up a bite of chocolate. She tried not to moan out loud as the rich flavor melted onto her tongue. “My god, thats good. Either I’m hungrier than I thought, or that is the best gelato I’ve ever had.”

      Henry nodded in agreement as he scooped another bite of coffee. “So, Joesphine, huh? That’s quite a name. I should probably hear your phone number, I bet it’s just as extraordinary.”

      Jo rolled her eyes. “Everyone calls me Jo. And that has got to be the cheesiest line I’ve ever heard.”

      Henry smiled, pleased that at least she seemed to be recovering her sense of humor.  “I aim to please. So, horses, huh? Maybe he’s too used to being around them to know how to behave around a beautiful woman. Where did your mother find such a paragon?”

      Jo sighed. “The grocery store, can you believe it? I think she’s a little desperate.”

      Henry chuckled to himself. “Wow. That is a bit of a stretch.”

      “Well, she thinks because I’m still single that clearly I’m a hopeless case who can’t manage for herself.”

      “Nice. We’ll have to set her straight.”

      “We?”

      “We, indeed. You don’t think I just go ‘round  buying and sharing ice cream with everyone who runs into me, do you?”

      Jo smiled archly at him. “In today’s world, one can never be sure. I feel I should warn you, she’s a lot to handle. You might want to get out while the getting's good. Really, no harm no foul.”

      “After an warning like that, now I _have_ to meet her. No mother can be that difficult. And besides, Mum’s everywhere, including my very own, love me.”

      Jo smiled as she leaned over, very deliberately taking a bite of Henry’s coffee gelato. “You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. And I find your enthusiasm endearing and adorable. But it’s still not going to happen. I feel a very strong personal responsibility not to inflict Margie J. Priviani on any more people than absolutely necessary.”

      Henry popped the last bite of gelato into his mouth. Reaching for Jo’s spoon, he stood, depositing the carton into a nearby trashcan. He knelt, reaching for Jo’s heels. Hooking them over his fingers, he held out his hand, reaching for her. Gripping her hand, they stood at the same time. They were both quiet, the air suddenly thick with unspoken words. After several long moments, Henry cleared his throat.

      “So, how about dinner, now that we’ve had dessert? You can prep me for meeting Margie.”

 

 


End file.
